Gem
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: Twins , a vortex and the ninja. See how this all makes sense... I suck at summaries but you know please read :) rated T to be safe (one shot)


... P.O.V

It was coming to the end if the summer holidays and Gemma sat in her living room with her twin brother Jake. Gemma was sitting cross-legged with her studies spread out across her lap and the rest of the seat and Jake was stretched out on the floor half watching TV half watching his sister attempting to concentrate. But ninjago: masters of spinjitzu was on the TV therefore she had given up on physics and was now watching the TV intently.  
"Gem quit watching TV, you have prep to do." Jake said after the commercial break came on  
"But it's ninjago" Gem said as if that explained everything  
"Yes, however physics is important. If you want to be an experimental physicist" he replied  
"I am not sure whether or not I want to a Leonard Hofstadter I think I would like to become a spy or a ninja"  
"Don't be stupid!" Jake exploded "ninjas aren't real"  
Just at that moment a pulsing spiral open into the room and eight people fell out of it and fell into a dog pile as soon as the last person fell through the spiral it closed shut and a small locket fell to the floor. There were 5 guys and a girl about the same age as Gem and Jake and an older man and woman.  
The one a black suit, stood up and shook himself off the other's all got up eventually.  
"Hello I'm Cole and this is-"  
"- I know who you all are" Gem stood up and shook all their hands  
"You do?!" The one in the red suit  
"Yes Kai" gem said her grin stretching from ear to ear  
Kai looked baffled  
"And what is this, may I ask?" The white one said  
"That Zane is a television set or TV and this how I know about you" Gem said enthusiastically  
"Yes, and that's how I know about you too" Jake said to the ninjas, nya, sensei wu and misako "Please ignore my sister she is very over excited." He glanced over to Gem having a conversation with the girl in red " Please introduce yourselves" he continued "seeing as I know no one here" Jake finished  
"Yes of course, how rude of us" said a man with a rice paddy hat and a long flowing white beard and a robe to match.  
"I'm Sensei Wu, please call me Sensei"

Jake's P.O.V

"I'm sorry, hello I'm Nya" said the girl in red. Who I thought was very pretty, she had short black hair and eyes the colour of amber "and this is my boyfriend Jay" she said pointing to the blue ninja  
Damn she has to go and ruin my plans by having a boyfriend. Then I thought maybe Gem would date...Jay? Was that his name... anyway maybe she could date Jay and I could date Nya. After an extremely long introduction to everyone (by Gem) the guys who turned out to be ninja invited us back to their realm...What is a realm I may hear you ask... to be honest I actually have no idea. Then Gem came and explained it to me.  
"Honestly, sometimes I wonder why we're related" I overheard her saying to the red ninja... I can't remember his name but it rhymed with die... oh I remember now it's kai. Don't ask why I remember it like that I just do. Anyway Gem and kai were talking then we heard the door click.  
"Everybody." I said in hoarse whisper "shut up"  
Everybody did as they were told and Gem and I listened for people only to hear it was Gem' s friends who all knew about ninjago probably via. Gem. Ok so Gem has 4 friends and each friend loves a ninja... I think. Except Cherry she is my girlfriend and her favourite ninja is Jay the lightning one. Anyway Gem' s ninja is Kai the one with a fiery attitude. Brother of the cute girl...Nya.  
Gem disappeared from view only to reappear moments later with her friends in tow.

(Me: sorry forgot to mention what she looks like, gem btw that's who I'm talking about. Ok gem has dark brown wavy hair that touches the small of her back and big sapphire blue eyes. Her brother looks the same but slightly more manly but he has paler blue eyes than Gem and a mop a dark brown hair... that's it for now I think form me)

... P.O.V  
Gem introduced her friends to the ninja. There was Olive a tall girl with deep olive skin, green olive eyes and and blonde straight hair, Cherry as her name suggested had ruby red hair and icy blue eyes, her original name was Cheryl but she hated it, so had changed it to cherry. Misty a quiet girl with long black hair and midnight blue eyes, she always wore her hair like a geshia girl with chopsticks keeping her hair in a very preside bun, her original name was Melissa but misty suited her personality better and finally Ren her actual name was Renée but Ren suited her. She had long auburn hair that fell down her back in waterfall like way and deep green eyes.  
"Hello Ren..." said Cole his moss eyes sparkling  
"And you are?" Olive asked Lloyd  
"Erm Lloyd, ninja of... everything" Lloyd said  
"Wow...great introduction" olive said sarcastically  
"Good afternoon Zane" misty said her hand adjusting one of her chopsticks just like she did when she was nervous  
"We have found out your names and you know who we but.. where are we?" Nya asked  
"You are on earth" Cherry exclaimed "oh Jay I thought maybe you could show me some poetry when if we go to ninjago"  
"Yeah sure" Jay said before walking over and kissing Nya passionately  
"Ew guys seriously, we have guests" Kai said in disgust  
Gem laughed allowed  
"Get a room" Ren said before collapsing into fits of giggles with Gem.  
"Kai stop being so immature" Cole said with a certain hint of annoyance in his voice  
"Jay, please we have work to do" Zane said his voice clear and sure.  
"Ok" Jay said he had a light tone to his voice  
"Jake, have you met Jay?" Cherry called to her boyfriend  
"I believe I have" Jake replied  
"Your the one who is together with Nya right?"  
"yes" Jay said a hint of annoyance in his voice  
"Sorry dude chill, I wouldn't take your girl. In fact I can't I'm together with cherry" Jake said slinging his arm around the red-head girls waist. After that Jay seemed to relax a bit.

Gem' s P.O.V

Kai is even more wonderful in flesh than on TV I really want to go back to ninjago and see for myself, ninjago city. Olive, Misty, Ren and I were sitting on the floor talking to the ninja and most of my friends were flirting. Personally I wouldn't want to flirt. Either you love or you hate it (marmite slogan) and that's my way of seeing things. Still have one question playing on my mind. How on earth (literally) do we get back to ninjago?! But more pressing issues Cherry and Jake were talking in hushed voices in the corner. This spell trouble (well it doesn't but you know what I mean)

Jake's P.O.V  
"Cherry I have a problem" I said  
"Sure anything sweetie" my girlfriend replied in her silky smooth voice.  
"I want to get Jay and Nya to break up" I whispered  
"Me too!" Cherry whispered excitedly  
"Why?" I asked very confused  
"Erm well you see. We all love a character from ninjago..."  
"Yes"  
"Well I love Jay. Also Gem must be rubbing off on you. I can tell you like Nya...hmmmm Nya and Jake. Doesn't sound as good as Nya and Jay."  
"Thanks for your lovely concern"  
"Your welcome and then she left just walked over to the others and started talking to Jay about him and Nya. I have a feeling that guy is going to get on my nerves


End file.
